Miranda Ingvalt and the Philosophers Stone
by MThurlow
Summary: Miranda Ingvalt was orphaned on the same night she and Harry got their scars. 10 years later, Miranda heads off to Hogwarts, meets the Golden Trio, and has to deal with annoying professors, trolls, and Malfoy. It's going to be a crazy year! Feedback is appreciated!
1. The Train and Arrival at Hogwarts

**Hey Guys, MThurlow here, and here is my new story! I only own Miranda Ingvalt, since Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meetings on the Hogwarts Express and Arriving at Hogwarts

It was September 1, 1991. The start of Term for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the platform was full of parents wishing their children well while boarding the Hogwarts Express. Miranda Ingvalt was one such girl, only she had no family to see her off, as they had all died when she was one year old, due to the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Miranda's parents had been friends with the Potters, and were visiting them on the same day that they were murdered. Miranda and the Potter's son, Harry, were the only ones to survive, the only clue of what happened being the lightning bolt scar on both of their foreheads. After her parents were murdered, Miranda was sent to a muggle orphanage, where she spent the first 10 years of her life. She hated it there, and she was beyond happy to leave that place in order to go to Hogwarts.

Miranda was trying to get her trunk onto the train, only to have it fall down every single time. She was panting with sweat and frustration by this point, and about to give up, only to be interrupted by two redheads,

"Want a hand?" one of them spoke.

"That would be very helpful, thanks," Miranda replied, shocked that someone would help her when she never got any help.

The two redheads got her trunk onto the train, and turned back to her,

"Thanks for your help," Miranda said, while wiping away her bangs, accidentally showing off her scar in the process. The redheads looked shocked.

"Blimey," one of them said, "Are you?"

"She is," the other replied. By this point, Miranda was getting frustrated by just trying to understand what they are saying.

"I am who?" She asked.

"_Miranda Ingvalt,_" they replied. Miranda, having had enough, just nodded in response, and walked onto the train, looking for an available compartment. Eventually finding one, she set her trunk inside, and sat down. She was soon startled by a boy with black hair, glasses, and green eyes.

"Oh," he said, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Miranda replied. The boy sat down, and Miranda soon asked, "What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. And yours?" the boy, now known as Harry replied.

"Miranda, Miranda Ingvalt. Nice to meet you," Miranda replied. Harry was about to answer, when they were interrupted by noise outside on the platform.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" one of the redhead twins said to their mum, a redhead lady.

"Who?"

"_Harry Potter and Miranda Ingvalt!_" the redhead twins replied. It was at this point that Miranda stopped paying attention, not because she wasn't interested in what the redheads were talking about, but because she was daydreaming about what Hogwarts would be like._ Hopefully they are kind there,_ she thought. A few minutes later, Miranda was pulled out of her daydream when the train started to move. Miranda noticed that Harry was looking out the window with a smile on his face. _He must be happy to leave something, or someone, behind,_ she thought, only to hear the door to the compartment open, and a younger redhead to enter.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat across from Miranda, "Every other compartment is full,"

"No, no one is sitting there, you can sit," Miranda replied, and the boy walked over and sat down.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley. You are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said, and Miranda followed with,

"Miranda, Miranda Ingvalt," Ron's eyes widened.

"Really? Do you have, you know, the -?" Ron said, but Harry interrupted.

"Scars?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded. Harry moved his bangs out of the way, and Miranda did the same, showing their scars. Both of them soon moved their hands away from their heads, having their hair hide their scars again. It was quiet for a few seconds, but then the two redheads that helped with Miranda's trunk entered.

"Hey Ron,"

"Lee Jordan's got a tarantula. Want to see it?" Ron shivered in fear, and quickly replied,

"No, I'm good," The redheads shook their heads, and quickly left them alone. Ron turned back to Miranda and Harry, only for him to notice something odd about Miranda's eyes.

"Blimey! Your eyes are different colors!" he exclaimed, and Miranda had to hide a snicker. _He just noticed? He's been looking at them this whole time! This guy must be dumb,_ she thought, but said,

"Yes, my left eye's color, red, is from my mother, and my right eye, blue, is from my father. And before you ask about my hair, the color is from my father,"

"That's cool!" Ron said, but before he could said anymore, Miranda asked,

"Why is your pocket moving?"

"Oh, that's my rat, Scabbers. He was my brother Percy's, but when he became prefect, mum bought him an owl, so I got Scabbers, since they couldn't afford to get me an owl" Ron explained while pulling out his rat.

Miranda thought that there was nothing wrong with not being able to afford anything, since she never had any money at all until a few months ago. It was then that Harry started to explain what his life was like until a month ago,

". . . and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort —" Upon hearing the name, Ron gasped and Miranda was confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He said _You-Know-Who's name!_" Ron replied, however this made both Harry and Miranda more confused.

"And what's wrong with that?" Harry said.

"You're not supposed to say it," Ron replied, and Miranda just shook her head.

"That makes no sense. It's a name, why should you be afraid of it? Being afraid of a name is just sad," Miranda said, and both of them looked at her in shock, and Ron was going to reply, but the food trolley came by just then.

Miranda, who wasn't hungry, just watched as Harry got everything from the trolley, and as soon as it was gone, she stood up, and went over to her trunk. Both of the boys looked at her, and Harry asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to change into my robes, so I don't have to later," she replied, and proceeded to walk out of the compartment in order to find a bathroom to change.

* * *

Having finished changing, she walked back to her compartment, only to accidentally bump into a bushy haired girl, who had a boy behind her. Miranda quickly stood up, and held out a hand to the bushy haired girl, who took the hand, and helped her up.

"Sorry about that," Miranda said, but the bushy haired girl shook her head.

"It's fine. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" the girl asked.

"Miranda Ingvalt," Miranda replied, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really?" said Hermione, "I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_, along with Harry Potter," Miranda was shocked by this, since she never thought that she would ever be famous. It was at this time that the boy behind Hermione spoke up.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, and it took all of Miranda's self control to not laugh about Neville's last name, but he continued, "Have you seen a toad?"

"No, I haven't, sorry. But if I do, I will let you know, ok?" Miranda said, and they both nodded and walked away. Miranda continued on toward her compartment, only to run into another person, this time a boy with platinum blonde hair. Without even bothering to look at him, Miranda walked by, leaving the blonde and his friends behind. _I should have said sorry for bumping into him, but something about him just didn't sit well with me,_ she thought on her way back to her compartment, only to hear a voice echoing through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately," It was then that Miranda decided to give up on trying to find the compartment that she was in, and she just decided to walk over to the exit of the train, which was a lot easier to find. Within five minutes, the train had arrived at Hogwarts, and students started to file out of the train and onto a tiny, dark platform, when a loud voice said,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Miranda turned toward the voice, only to see an 11 foot tall man looking at all of them. It was around that time that Miranda saw Harry and Ron walking over to the man. Miranda ran in order to catch up with them.

"Harry, Ron, wait up!" she called, and they both turned around when they heard their names being called. They then noticed Miranda running towards them, and when she reached them, Ron asked,

"How come you never came back?"

"I got lost, and couldn't find my way back, so I gave up," she replied, and they both nodded. It was then that the 11 foot tall man walked over and when he saw Miranda, he said,

"Why 'ello there, Miranda! It's been 10 years, hasn't it? I'm Hagrid, the groundskeeper," he said,

"Do I know you, sir?" Miranda asked, since she knew she had never met this man in her life.

"I was ther one to bring you to the orphanage," he replied, and Miranda was shocked, but she just nodded her head in response.

Hagrid, smiling at her response, turned back to the first years, and began to guide them down a narrow path, which was so dark that Miranda thought that there must be trees all around them.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from the first years.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Miranda was impressed with the castle, as it was both beautiful to look at, and ominous at the same time.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, and Miranda were followed into their boat by Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.

"Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, pointing to Neville, while he was checking the boats as people climbed out of them._ So that is where that toad went,_ thought Miranda.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully , holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter of _Miranda Ingvalt and the Philosophers Stone!_ **

**I would like a few reviews before I post the next chapter, with feedback on my writing, and if you think that Miranda is a good character or not, since I don't want her to be a "Mary Sue".**

**Anyway, please review, and until next time!**

**~MThurlow**


	2. The Sorting

**I only own Miranda Ingvalt, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Now, to answer some reviews:**

**BlackTwistedTwilight: Thanks! I'm not sure about putting Malfoy and Miranda together, but it is a possibility. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sorting

The door swung open as soon as Hagrid moved his hand, and a woman in emerald green robes stood there. Miranda, along with most of the other first years, found the woman's stern face intimidating, as the woman looked like you would never want to annoy her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take over from here," The woman, now known as Professor McGonagall, said. Hagrid nodded, and walked away. As soon as Hagrid walked away, she turned around and pulled open the door. The entrance hall was bigger than most of the orphanage that Miranda grew up in, so she was shocked when she first saw it. There were flaming torches on the walls, just like the ones in the bank, and there was a huge marble staircase that led to the upper floors, and the ceiling was too tall to make out. Needless to say, Miranda was impressed that, given the age of the school that was said in _Hogwarts: A History_, it was this big. However, while Miranda was busy looking at the beauty of the castle, the rest of the first years were walking ahead. Harry, who noticed that Miranda wasn't following, turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with the rest of the first years. As soon as Miranda felt the hand on her wrist, she shook her head to get out of her daydream, and shot Harry a grateful smile, since she wouldn't want to get left behind, though in the back of her head, Miranda knew that she still couldn't trust anyone, given the fact that kids at the orphanage had used her trust to pick on her. Never the less, she was grateful.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Miranda and the others could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, then continued,

"The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be like your family within Hogwarts-" _Anything is better than that damn orphanage,_ though Miranda, though she was paying attention, since she didn't want to look like a fool on her first night here, "-You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room,"_  
_

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your sucess will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours," said McGonagall. After hearing this, Miranda had started to wonder about the different qualities of each house, and which one she would fit in with. _Griffindor stands for bravery, Slytherin for cunning, Hufflepuff for loyality, and Ravenclaw for intelligence. I would probably go into Ravenclaw, since I always valued knowledge, but Griffindor wouldn't be so bad either,_ she thought, though while she was thinking, she ended up missing the rest of what McGonagall said, which was a bad thing.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," McGonagall said, breaking Miranda out of her thought process, which caused her to scowl at the floor, instead of the Professor, "Please wait until then,"

With that said, McGonagall left, and she heard Harry ask Ron,

"How do they sort us into houses?"

"Some sort of test, I suppose. Fred said it hurt a lot, but I thought he was joking," Ron replied, which caused Harry to panic. Miranda rolled her eyes, they were first years, why would the school give them a test when they knew nothing?

The rest of the first years were quiet, except for Hermione Granger, who was talking about all the spells that she had read about in her books. Miranda, though she didn't know the girl very well, had to commend her on her studious nature. _We could be good friends, if I wasn't so scared about being made fun of,_ Miranda thought. A few seconds later, Miranda was shocked when she heard several others scream, she turned around immediately, only to see a bunch of ghosts floating towards them. Miranda wasn't shocked, since she had read about the ghosts in _Hogwarts: A History_, but she was surprised to see how many there really were. The ghosts seemed to be arguing about something, and Miranda started to listen to the conversation.

A fat monk said, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Miranda had to fight the urge to laugh at the ghost, he looked like a clown. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

"About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, then!" said the Friar. "My old House, you know,"

It was then that McGonagall walked back in, and she waved the ghosts away, then said, "The sorting is about to start, form a line,"

The first years formed a line, and McGonagall opened the doors, and led them into the room. The first thing that Miranda saw was the ceiling, and she was impressed by it, since it looked like the night sky even though they were inside of the building. Miranda also noticed the candles, and thought that they were a nice touch. She heard Hermione whisper to another girl about the ceiling, and how she read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._

Soon, however, they stopped walking in front of a three legged stool with a worn down looking hat on it. What shocked Miranda the most though, was when the hat started to sing,

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone started to clap when the hat was done, and Miranda joined in, only she barely clapped, since she was not trying to draw attention to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron whisper something to Harry, but she wasn't able to hear. As soon as the clapping stopped, McGonagall walked forward, holding a roll of parchment, and said,

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes , and sat down. A moment's pause — "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Miranda saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Miranda had stopped paying attention after the first name, but when she heard, "Granger, Hermione", her attention snapped to the hat on Hermione's head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and as the Griffindor table erupted in cheers, Miranda had to join in, since Hermione was the first girl who wasn't mean to Miranda. What Miranda didn't expect though, was when her name was called,

"Ingvalt, Miranda!"

The hall was deadly silent for a few seconds, but then whispers started,

"Ingvalt, did she say?"

"_The_ Miranda Ingvalt?"

"The Girl-Who-Lived?" Miranda was confused about where the "Girl-Who-Lived" title came from, but she put that in the back of her mind for now.

With her silver-teal hair sticking out like a sore thumb, Miranda stepped forward, and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and she instantly heard a voice in her head,

"Hmm, an Ingvalt," the voice said, and Miranda had to fight the urge to jump, since she didn't want to look like a fool in front of the entire room, "A direct descendant of Ravenclaw herself-" _Wait, I'm a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?_ Miranda thought, and the voice in her head replied, "Yes, you are young lady, which is why I know exactly where to put you,"

"RAVENCLAW" the hat yelled, and the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. Miranda removed the hat from her head, and walked over to the table, where she was bombarded by people wanting to shake her hand. Terry Boot waved her over, and Miranda went to go sit by him.

"Hello," Miranda said, and Terry nodded back. Miranda then turned her attention back to the sorting, so she can see where the other first years will go.

The rest of the sorting went by fast. Miranda did recognize the platinum blond boy (Draco Malfoy) as the one who gave her the odd feeling on the train, and he was sorted into Slytherin. Ron and Harry were both put into Griffindor, causing that table to start to cheer like crazy. As soon as the last person, (Blaise Zabini, who went to Slytherin) was sorted, the old man at the center of the head table, who Miranda recognized as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up, and said,

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before our feast begins, I would like to say a few words, and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" and he sat down, while Miranda was trying not to laugh because he was rather funny. Soon after, the food appeared on the table, and Miranda gasped when she saw all the dishes. At the orphanage, Miranda never really got a lot to eat, maidnly because with about 15 other children in her orphanage, there wasn't a lot of food to go around, so seeing all of this food was shocking to her. Miranda quickly started to serve herself, and was blown away by how good the food was. It was the best thing she ever ate in her life! Too soon, however, she was full before dessert came, so she took the time to look over at the head table, trying to figure out which teacher taught which subject. But when she laid her eyes on the purple turban man, who was sitting next to a man who had greasy black hair, her scar started to burn, but she fought the urge to touch it, as she didn't want to attract attention to herself when she didn't have to. She looked over to Harry, only to see that he was holding his scar, like he was in pain. Deciding that she should start to get to know some of the other Ravenclaws, as she would be spending the rest of her Hogwarts years with them. Though, before she could get to know them, Dumbledore stood up, and gave them a warning about going into the Forbidden Forest, and the corridor on the third floor. Miranda was confused, since thanks to Hogwarts: A History, there was never any mention of corridors being blocked before, so she was wondering why Dumbledore would block the corridor in the first place. While she was thinking this, Dumbledore finished his speech, and said,

"Everyone pick up their favorite tune, and off we go!" and the entire hall started to sing,

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Needless to say, Miranda found the song rather odd. As soon as the Weasley twins finished singing at the pace of a slow funeral march, everyone clapped, and Dumbledore said,

Ah, music. A magic that we all do beyond here! Off to bed you go!"

Shortly after he finished speaking, the Ravenclaw prefects called the first years over in order to guide them to Ravenclaw tower, as soon as Dumbledore left, so Miranda followed the prefect through the castle, and up a narrow staircase (one of Miranda's least favorite things, along with spiders and ). When they reached a door with an eagle on it. The door asked,

"A boggarts face?"

"Fear comes from within," the prefect replied, and the door opened. Whatever Miranda was expecting, it wasn't this. The room was huge, about the size of her room back at the orphanage, and was decorated in blue and bronze.

"This is the common room. As you saw, you need to answer a riddle, and if you can't answer it, you will need to wait for someone else to answer it. Girls dorms on the right, boys dorms on the left. First years have the rooms at the top of the stairs. Your things have been brought up already,"

Miranda nodded in response, and proceeded to walk up the stairs, followed by Padma Patil, Lisa Turbin, and Melody Turner. When they reached the top of the stairs, they all entered the room with their names on the door, and proceeded to get ready for bed. The day had felt longer than it actually had been, so Miranda was more tired than she had ever been. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, dreaming of what the next day would be like.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 2!**

**I was having trouble deciding between Griffindor and Ravenclaw, but since it would be interesting to show the perspective of different houses, I put her in Ravenclaw. Also, Miranda is a direct descendant of Ravenclaw herself, so it makes sense that she would go to that house.**

**Next chapter, Miranda starts her classes, meets and gets annoyed by Malfoy. **

**What classes should she have with the other houses?**

**Please review, since I want to know if you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**Until next time,**

**~MThurlow**


End file.
